The invention relates to new catecholamine derivatives.
Catecholamine derivatives like adrenaline, noradrenaline, dopamine and others are present in various parts of the human body and are known to have neurotransmitter functions in various parts of the nervous system, inter alia, in the brain. Many pharmacologically active substances, which are chemically related to the biogenic catecholamines and in which some of the pharmacological effects of such biogenic amines are enhanced, have been designed in order to influence adverse health conditions that are caused by any disorder in the body household of biogenic amines; among these are primarily sympathomimetic substances which influence the circular vascular system.
But there are only very limited possibilities for influencing diseases which are connected with deficiencies of such biogenic amines in the brain, like e.g. the Parkinson's disease, since catecholamine derivatives do not easily cross the so-called blood-brain barrier. Another disadvantage of such compounds is the fact that they are easily inactivated by enzymatic reactions in the intestinal tract and/or the liver and therefore are not suited for oral administration.